1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved dog collar, and, more particularly, to an improved dog training collar with interconnecting links.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been numerous types of collars sold as training devices for dogs, yet few have proven to effectively create lasting change in the dog's behavior. Many collars of late have focused on a passive approach to training that in essence is void of any true corrective qualities.
A collar with traditional dog training qualities currently on the market is known as a Pinch or Prong collar. The Pinch collar is generally an all-metal collar. But there are drawbacks to the Pinch collar.
One drawback is that the chain-like links of such a Pinch collar are non-removably inter-linked or very difficult to remove and reconnect due to the inflexible properties of the metal it is made from. Many older or very young people may have a very difficult time removing or attaching such links.
With another drawback, Pinch collars with removable links may be very confusing to put together. One issue causing such confusion is that many people end up with links facing opposite directions as the orientation of the collar may change while a person installs links. Upon trying to correct this situation, a person can end up having completely reversed a portion of the connecting chain, leaving the proper connecting ring twisted by at least 180 degrees in the wrong position, further causing confusion and incorrect operation of the collar.
Yet another drawback is that, when applying the collar to the dog's neck many people inadvertently twist the bottom connecting chain, which causes the Pinch collar to be tighter that is should be around the dog's neck possibly endangering the dog by restricting airflow. This also causes the Pinch collar to not work properly by disconnecting the function of the connecting chain. When the chain-connecting piece is rolled over or twisted it cannot smoothly slide through the end holes of the row of linked prongs.
Finally, there is a drawback of a prominent social stigma to being seen using a pinch collar and even a standard metal choke chain. Most people will comment that the Pinch collar looks like a medieval torture device. It is these knee-jerk reactions to the visual appearance of the pinch collar that will cause many people not to ever try the collar on their dog for training purposes.
There have been attempts to improve upon the traditional metal Pinch collar, by way of example, a collar formed from a plurality of interconnecting collar elements having substantially plastic components. While fit for its intend purpose and while addressing some of the drawbacks to a traditional pinch collar, such a collar does not address all of the drawbacks. For example, and not by way of limitation, such a collar does not address the issue of twisting the collar when putting the collar on the dog. Furthermore, such a collar relies upon routine engagement and disengagement of the interconnecting elements for putting on and taking off of a dog's neck. The result is that unnecessary wear of plastic portions of the interconnect may occur from extended use over time. Furthermore, some people may experience confusion and difficulty when attempting the interconnecting of elements while the collar is around a dog's neck, particularly if the dog is at an early stage of training, given the snug fit required for proper use and that the dog may resist application of the collar to its neck by shaking its head and trying to pull away.
Thus, the need exists for a collar that address all of the drawbacks of a traditional Pinch collar, that is easy to attach to a dog's neck, this easy to assemble and connect and has an attractive outward appearance.
Thus, the need exists for a way to improve upon features of training collars that more effectively create lasting change in the dog's behavior.